Te haré caer
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: [AU] ¿Qué dijo la mujer? ¿Qué Loki tiene un pase directo al infierno y su transporte lo está esperando? ¿Qué su vida acaba de terminar? ¿Qué está muerto? Ah, bueno, gracias. —No, no, ella dijo que Thor y su esposa esperan un bebé. ADV: infidelidad.


**Te haré caer**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Thor_ pertenecen a **Kenneth Branagh, Kevin Feige, Ashley Edward Miller, Zack Stentz, Don Payne, Estudios Marvel** y **Paramount Pictures** y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

¿Qué dijo la mujer? ¿Qué Loki tiene un pase directo al infierno y su transporte lo está esperando? ¿Qué su vida acaba de terminar? ¿Qué está muerto? Ah, bueno, gracias. —No, no, ella dijo que Thor y su esposa esperan un bebé.

* * *

Es una cálida noche de verano. El balcón de la habitación está abierto, permitiendo que a la habitación en penumbra entre una agradable brisa fresca que agita las cortinas, delgadas y blancas.

La pareja en la cama respira de manera entrecortada, unidos en una mezcla homogénea de piernas, brazos y alientos. Palabras recortadas por el placer y el calor. El orgasmo viene lento, arrebatador, estremeciendo sus cuerpos con segundos de diferencia. Un gemido alto y prolongado rellena el silencio que invade el amplio lugar; un susurro cargado de amor y dulzura rompe su continuidad.

Las luces se encienden pasados un par de minutos, dibujando en el suelo dos profundos charcos de luz anaranjada que perturba el destello pálido de los rayos de luna llena que se filtran por la ventana.

Thor se estira en la cama como una especie de enorme león retozando y luego se inclina para besar a Loki en los labios. Entrelazan los dedos de sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Loki, que gime y acaricia su costado con la rodilla antes de cortar el beso. Se abrazan.

—Te amo, Loki.

Loki ríe.

—Yo también te amo, Thor.

* * *

—¿Cuándo le dirás?

—¿Qué cosa? ¿A quién?

—A _ella._ Lo _nuestro._

Thor se desenreda del cuerpo de Loki y se acuesta boca arriba, usando los brazos como almohada. Observa el techo durante largo rato, distinguiendo patrones en las líneas curvas de las vigas de madera.

—Es complicado, Loki.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque…

Thor guarda silencio.

* * *

Loki se encarga de papeleo importante y urgente en el cubículo que usa como oficina cuando un revuelo al otro lado de la habitación llama su atención: ¿por qué todo el mundo está levantándose, abrazando y dándole palmadas a Thor como si estuvieran festejando? ¿Es su cumpleaños y Loki lo olvidó? No, no, demasiado tumulto y no hay ninguna tarta, nadie canta.

Una de las secretarias se para a su lado, con las manos unidas delante del pecho y una sonrisa boba en la cara.

—¿Oíste eso, Loki? Thor y su esposa van a tener un bebé.

Loki enarca las cejas.

¿Qué dijo la mujer? ¿Qué Loki tiene un pase directo al infierno y su transporte lo está esperando? ¿Qué su vida acaba de terminar? ¿Qué está muerto? Ah, bueno, gracias.

* * *

Loki abofetea a Thor esa noche, cuando se encuentran en su departamento, como hacen dos veces a la semana. Se lanza contra él, pretendiendo sacarle los ojos con sus manos desnudas, pero Thor sujeta sus muñecas y lo reduce con ridícula facilidad. Se observan a la cara un instante.

Thor se marcha cuando Loki empieza a llorar.

* * *

Se ven en el trabajo, diario; chocan en la habitación de las fotocopiadoras, se encuentran en la sala de descanso, tropiezan en el baño. Loki, a pesar de los obvios embates, hace todo lo posible para fingir que Thor no existe, que no está en su vida, que _nunca_ lo estuvo.

Simula que está bien, aunque por dentro se cae a pedazos.

* * *

Jane Foster comienza a visitar a Thor en el trabajo para llevarle el almuerzo o arrastrarlo a algún restaurante de su elección. Todas las mujeres se levantan de sus puestos para saludarla y tocar su barriga, que rebota de vez en cuando con pequeñas patadas de bebé.

Loki no tiene porqué ver eso, porqué sufrirlo. Se pone de pie, cuelga su gafete y sale de su cubículo a toda velocidad, alegando para sí mismo que necesita un poco de aire fresco.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Foster, que le sonríe como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

¡Puñalada certera, mujer!

* * *

Thor lo visita una noche, tambaleándose borracho y con un gran ramo de rosas en las manos. Loki no abre la puerta, pero lo observa por el intercomunicador.

Thor es insistente, pero se marcha después de un rato. Deja las flores en la puerta. Loki se siente atrapado en su propia casa, como si las rosas fueran una bomba a punto de explotar.

* * *

Y lo hace, eventualmente, cuando Thor es demasiado pertinaz y lo acorrala en la sala de descanso. Coloca una de sus fuertes manos callosas sobre la hoja de la puerta para que nadie entre —o salga—, sujeta a Loki por el mentón y lo besa. Lo besa como en el pasado, como si nada se hubiera roto entre ambos.

Y Loki cae.

Le rodea el cuello con los brazos y se entrega en su totalidad.

Alguien llama a la puerta y la burbuja se rompe. Loki se horroriza ante su debilidad; empuja a Thor y huye.

Huye. Como si fuera él quien debe avergonzarse de sus acciones.

* * *

Loki sale de su casa y se dirige al café internet a dos cuadras. Camina en medio de la noche, con una capucha sobre la cabeza para protegerse del frío, pero le hace sentir culpable. Una de sus manos se cierra con fuerza alrededor de la memoria USB que reposa en su bolsillo.

En el local, pide un ordenador, se sienta y conecta la memoria. Abre los archivos y encuentra hileras de fotografías que más le valdría borrar, pero no puede…

Crea una cuenta de correo, busca el perfil de Facebook de la astrofísica Jane Foster, encuentra su e-mail de contacto.

Las fotografías desaparecen de su USB. Todas. Montones.

Y aparecen en la bandeja de entrada de ella.

* * *

La bebé nace de manera prematura, pero se encuentra bien. Es pequeña, tiene la piel roja y una mota de cabello oscuro le cubre la frente. Cuando Loki visita el cunero a hurtadillas, la cría aún no ha abierto los ojos y está envuelta en una manta de color amarillo limón. Agita los puños mientras la enfermera pone tinta en su diminuto pie y lo estampa en un documento.

Loki siente un nudo en la garganta.

Hizo algo horrendo.

* * *

Thor está oficialmente divorciado cuando su hija cumple seis meses de edad.

Loki está oficialmente desempleado cuando decide que está malgastando su vida en un lugar que detesta, escribe una carta de renuncia informal y la lanza sobre el escritorio de la secretaria de su jefe sin siquiera mirar atrás.

* * *

Loki está huyendo. Lo hará toda su vida.

Hizo algo horrendo.

* * *

Pero Thor hizo algo peor.

* * *

Se sienta en una banca del parque una tarde de otoño, apoya los brazos en el respaldo y estira las piernas mientras ve las hojas oscuras de los árboles caer. El cielo sobre su cabeza se convierte en una lluvia de tonos anaranjados, amarillos y cafés y el viento helado danza a su alrededor, enfriándole las mejillas.

En la distancia, un hombre rubio juega con una pequeña niña de cabello castaño en los columpios. La empuja, sujetando sus brazos con mucho cuidado, evitando que se caiga. La niña ríe, agitando los pies y apoyando la cabeza en el fuerte pecho de su padre.

La madre se acerca, lleva un soporte en la mano izquierda con dos tazas de café para llevar y un biberón con jugo de naranja en la derecha.

El hombre arranca a la niña del columpio, levantándola en brazos y haciéndola volar entre las hojas amarillas antes de depositarla en el suelo. La madre le da el biberón y la niña lo coloca en su boca de inmediato, bebiendo con gusto, luego, la mujer le entrega al hombre una de las tazas de café. Se sientan en la banca contraria a la de Loki a platicar, aunque permanecen separados por el bolso de la mujer y la bolsa de bebé de la niña.

Loki los observa y se derrite en soledad.

Cuando el viento se hace más fuerte, la mujer decide que es hora de irse y se pone de pie. El hombre toma la taza vacía de café de ella y se ofrece a tirarla al contenedor de basura. La mujer toma su bolso, la pañalera y se acerca a la pequeña, que juega con un puñado de hojas, para ajustar su gorro rosado y alzarla en brazos. El hombre se acerca, le da un beso a la cría en la frente y ella le acaricia la cara con su mano, del tamaño de una flor.

La mujer y la niña se marchan; el hombre las observa hasta que suben a su auto y se van, luego da media vuelta, tira las tazas vacías en un bote de basura lleno a rebosar, mete las manos en sus bolsillos y también se marcha.

Loki suspira y se cubre el rostro con las manos.

Al menos, _nada_ terminó del todo para Thor: su relación con Jane Foster acabó relativamente en _buenos_ términos, pasado un tiempo, claro.

Pero Loki.

Loki sigue solo.

Solo como las hojas que son arrancadas de sus ramas por el viento, hasta caer al suelo.

Solo como alguien que cometió un error, porque otra persona cometió un error y todo esto le parece muy injusto, pero claro, él siempre ha sido propenso a pagar los platos rotos.

Se marcha a casa antes de sentir la tentación de quedarse para siempre ahí y asfixiarse en grandes olas de melancolía y dolor.

Thor lo observa por encima del hombro antes de seguir su camino.


End file.
